Flip Wingtip
Flip Wingtip is a human clone of the great space explorer Chip Wingtip. Flip is a demolitions expert and jetpack enthusiast. He is quick to action which mostly includes sticking an explosive to something and seeing what happens next. On one fateful job, He was contacted to place a bomb on the faster than light drive of a luxary cruise line named, the Fancy Susan. It was on this trip he and the other members of Space Team Six, were set up to take the fall for the crashing of the Fancy Susan and the attempted murder of the high ranking passengers on board. Flip was the off an on owner of a jetpack, but also carried a belt of bombs and triggers, a tool belt, a potent cocktail of knock out drugs in various syringes, a jump suit, a space suit, and goggles. Flip's Wedding After the assaination of Snerg Flergenberg, who had origanally set them up, and two run-ins with Snerg's henchman (and Chip Wingtip clone), Crip Wingtip, the group retired on Space Barbados on vacation. It was there, Flip Wingtip fell in love with a, beautiful and tall and green, she hulk. Before he could even get her name he had attached an explosive to a volleyball, blown up her volleyball partner, and asked her to marry him. Her feelings were mixed, be it because her friend's bottom half was still bleeding in the sand or because there was a dude blowing another dude right next to her. But the mixture of Sisqo music and sedative finally got to her and she said "ah bzzzzzrg" After the hotel was blown up on Flip's wedding night, two of his friends were kidnapped by a gang of she hulks. The gang who was lead be Flip's wife intended to turn Mr. Gugu and Twinklestar into drugs. After a daring high speed chase, that left several she hulks dead, injured, or pissed off and also trucked through the funeral of Paul Walker, star of the "Fast and the Furious" films, Flip had sedated his wife and tied her to the roof of the Toretto brother's race car. The Death of Flip Wingtip When Space Team Six had sped through the funeral of Paul Walker they had managed to grab his lifeless body. Brian Toretto, who was named after the star's iconic role, wanted to bring him back to life with FancyMancy which he had learned from Fancy Stan. Flip offered up his wife's blood to help in the process. The process went horribly awry, the blood puppet had both Paul Walker and Flip's wife's personality and was attacking everyone and Flip's wife's original body was lost in space... (ohh that could come up later) After a snafu with the cars navigation and steering the Toretto's car was aimed directly at a star and could not be taken off course. Flip bailed in his jetpack but was grappled by his Walker Wife. They fought for awhile but when all else was lost for Space Team Six, Flip through his bomb belt at the vehicle and exploded every bomb in his arsenal. This unfortunately trapped Brian Toretto in his car but blasted the rest of the team out of harms way. Flip then pulled his "wife" close and made out with her as he was sucked into the star. Brian Toretto also perished that day. The Last Will and Testament of Flip Wingtip Santa Clause, one of Party God's four knights and attorney to Space Team Six, gave Mr. Gugu and the Donut Ship Gang Flip's will. He recorded the holo-will while doing a stint in prison for another "unauthorized" demolitions job. Flip never had a family being a clone and lived a pretty lonely lifetime until he met Space Team Six. He said whoever he gave this to would be the soul proprietor to his most valuable possession. It lead the group to Fartulon 8 or as it's inhabitants call it "the Planet of the Wingtips". The group arrived to find a backwater planet with thousands upon thousands of Wingtip Clones. They found the "Crypt Wingtip" which held not only Fat Lary, Flip's planet destroying bomb, but also a very old and very alive Chip Wingtip who was watching over the planet like a shepherd watches his sheep. The bomb trigger was given to Mr. Gugu.